7 -seven-
|kanji = |romaji = |artist = Flow GRANRODEO |lyrics = Kohshi Asakawa |ending = 1 |length = |release = 26 Listopad 2014 |prev = - |next = Season}} '7 -seven-' jest pierwszym endingiem Nanatsu no Taizai powstał we współpracy dwóch zespołów J-Pop'owych Flow and GRANRODEO. Postaci w kolejności pojawiania się *King *Ban *Meliodas *Elizabeth Liones *Hawk *Diane *Mama Hawk'a Słowa Wersja telewizyjna Polski= Będziemy świecić pośród nocy Będziemy świecić pośród nocy Przygotujcie się aby rozpalić niebo, naprzód! Biegamy tam i z powrotem po ulicy bez wyjścia, Ten opuszczony sen to dość gorzkie doświadczenie, W końcu ten nasz świat ciągle się zmienia, Otwórz się i odnajdź swoje szczęście, Odnajdź swoje szczęście! Dorzuć do pieca aby rozniecić płomień, twojej płonącej pasji. Zanim całkiem zgaśnie. Dopóki świeci jasno, przyszłość będzie świetlista! Otworzyliśmy nasze ukryte, wściekłe szaleństwo Tworząc siedem grzmotów burzy, Ruszając ku wiecznie jasnej przyszłości Gotowi rozstrzelać to miejsce Skacząc po drodze tu i tam Świecąc jak diamenty Ruszajmy, możemy wznieść się wysoko! Teraz możemy lecieć wysoko! Teraz możemy lecieć wysoko! tłumaczenie ze strony AnimeOn.pl |-| Angielski= We’re gonna glow in the night We’re gonna glow in the night Get ready to light up the sky GO!!! We’ve been back and forth, and now we’re at a standstill! We’re sick and tired, so sick and tired of an impossible dream! This world is just a fleeting illusion anyway, So if we take a new spin on things, we’ll be ready to go, ready to go! Ready to go! Toss on the kindling and don’t let that fire go out! The thing that drives us forward is, that’s right, our inspiration, And all the future needs to do is keep shining upon us! We’re in a pounding all-out mode, A resounding boom, boom of 7 sounds! Let’s keep it going to a brilliantly shining tomorrow. We’re in a bang, bang bursting mode, So let’s go on with a random fly-out style! We’re a bling, bling shining diamond, So let’s go: Now we can fly high! Now we can fly high! Now we can fly high! |-| Kanji= We’re gonna glow in the night We’re gonna glow in the night Get ready to light up the sky GO!!! 行ったり来たりで行き止まりよ 見果てぬ夢はこりごりこりごりよ 所詮この世は浮世の世界 開き直ればノリノリノリノリよ ノリノリよ 薪をくべろ　絶やすな　その火を 突き動かす　モノはそう　感動さ 未来はただ輝いてくれていればいいんだ 僕らは Gan Gan 暴れモード 轟かす Boom Boom ７つの音 Rin Rin 光る明日へと進もう 僕らは Bang　Bang ハジけモード ぶっ飛ばす Ran Dom スタイルで行こうよ Bling Bling　光るダイヤモンド いくぜ Now we can fly high Now we can fly high Now we can fly high |-| Rōmaji= We're gonna glow in the night We're gonna glow in the night Get ready to light up the sky GO!!! Ittari kitari de ikidomari yo Mihatenu yume wa kori gori kori gori yo Shosen kono yo wa ukiyo no sekai Hirakinaoreba NORINORINORINORI yo NORINORI yo Maki wo kubero tayasu na sono hi wo Tsuki ugokasu MONO wa sou kandou sa Mirai wa tada kagayaite kurete ireba ii’nda Bokura wa Gan Gan Abare MŌDO Todorokasu Boom Boom Nanatsu no oto Rin Rin hikaru ashita e to susumou Bokura wa Bang Bang Hajike MŌDO Buttobasu Ran Dom SUTAIRU de ikou yo Bling Bling hikaru DAIYAMONDO Iku ze Now we can fly high Now we can fly high Now we can fly high Wideo thumb|center|335 px Kategoria:Media Kategoria:Muzyka